Stephen Harper/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Joe Clark - Stephen Harper.jpg| Former prime minister Joe Clark, right, and his finance minister, John Crosbie, prepare to table their first — and last — budget on Dec. 11, 1979. (RED MACIVER / THE CANADIAN PRESS FILE PHOTO) Brian Mulroney - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, left, meets Brian Mulroney in April 2006. Some Tory MPs are criticizing the way Mulroney is being treated by Harper's staff. (CHRIS WATTIE / REUTERS FILE PHOTO) Kim Campbell - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper sits with former prime ministers Brian Mulroney(left), Kim Campbell and Jean Chrétien on board a government plane to South Africa. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Jean Chrétien - Stephen Harper.jpg| Former Prime Minister Jean Chretien laughs as he is applauded by Prime Minister Stephen Harper during an unveiling ceremony of Chretien's official portrait on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Tuesday May 25, 2010. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Paul Martin - Stephen Harper.jpg| Conservative Leader Stephen Harper strengthened his position over Liberal Leader Paul Martin following the French-language leaders' debate Jan. 10, 2006 in Montreal. (Tom Hanson/Canadian Press) Justin Trudeau - Stephen Harper.jpg| A rare moment of warmth, Prime Minister Stephen Harper hugs the leader of the Liberal Party of Canada Justin Trudeau. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Sean Kilpatrick Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper answers questions as he meets with former U.S. president Bill Clinton at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, Thursday, Jan. 28, 2010. (Frank Gunn / THE CANADIAN PRESS) George W. Bush - Stephen Harper.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush walks with Prime Minister Stephen Harper at the Group of Eight (G8) Summit at The Windsor Hotel Toya Resort and Spa in Toyako, on Japan's northern island of Hokkaido July 9, 2008. Photograph by: Jim Young/Reuters Barack Obama - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with United States President Barack Obama during a bilateral meeting at the G20 in Los Cabos, Mexico, on Tuesday. (ADRIAN WYLD / CP) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Árias Sánchez - Stephen Harper.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, junto al primer ministro canadiense, Stephen Harper y presidente de Costa Rica, Óscar Arias Sánchez durante la ceremonia de clausura de la V Cumbre de las Américas, en Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago. Info7 Laura Chinchilla - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper shakes hands with the President of Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla Miranda following a joint news conference at the Presidential palace in San Jose, Costa Rica, Thursday August 11, 2011. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) México * Ver Stephen Harper - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mensaje del Presidente Vicente Fox Quesada al término de la Reunión Bilateral que sostuvo con el Primer Ministro Stephen Harper. Presidencia de la República Felipe Calderón - Stephen Harper.jpg| Felipe Calderon y Stephen Harper. Enrique Peña Nieto - Stephen Harper.jpg| Ceremonia Oficial de Bienvenida. Palacio Nacional, Ciudad de México. 18 de febrero de 2014. Foto: PresidenciaMX 2012-2018 Caribe Cuba * Ver Raúl Castro - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper sits with Cuban President Raul Castro at the Summit of the Americas in Panama on Saturday in a photo posted on the website of the Cuban Communist Party Central Committee. (Estudio Revolucion/Granma) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Stephen Harper.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández, saluda al primer ministro de Canada, Stephen Harper, en la cumbre del G-20. (EFE) Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Stephen Harper.jpg| Presidente Lula com o primeiro-ministro canadense Stephen Harper no encontro em Sapporo, no Japao. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Dilma Rousseff - Stephen Harper.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff cumprimenta o primeiro-ministro do Canadá, Stephen Harper, após cerimônia de assinatura de atos e declaração à imprensa. (Brasília, DF, 08/08/2011). Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Sebastián Piñera - Stephen Harper.jpg| Sebastián Piñera and Stephen Harper. 12 November 2011, 17:34, 11-11-11 Cumbre Líderes APEC 2011. Gobierno de Chile Michelle Bachelet - Stephen Harper.jpg| La presidente chilena Michelle Bachelet y el primer ministro canadiense Stephen Harper. Foto/AP. Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Stephen Harper.jpg| Saludo del Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el Primer Ministro Stephen Harper, tras la firma del TLC entre Colombia y Canadá, este viernes 21 de noviembre, en Lima, Perú. Foto: Alex Campos Juan Manuel Santos - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper and Colombian President Juan Manuel Santos Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Stephen Harper.jpg| Los Mandatarios de Ecuador y de Canadá, Rafael Correa y Stephen Harper, estrechan sus manos. Flickr de la Presidencia de la República del Ecuador Perú * Ver Alan García - Stephen Harper.jpg| Líder de la economía peruana Alan García, recibe a lìder de Canadá, Stephen Harper, en su llegada a la sede de la Cumbre APEC 2008 en el Centro de Convenciones del ministerio de Defensa de Lima. Foto: ANDINA / Piero Vargas Ollanta Humala - Stephen Harper.jpg| While the Senate controversy rages, Prime Minister Stephen Harper is on a trade mission this week. He is pictured here Wednesday greeting Peru's President Ollanta Humala. (L) shakes hands with Peru's President Ollanta Humala upon his arrival to the government palace in Lima May 22, 2013. Prime Minister Harper is on a one day official visit to Peru. REUTERS/Mariana Bazo Fuentes Categoría:Stephen Harper